Asterian History
Asterian History Asteria is a historic nation which was settled at the top of the Gulf of Bothnia. The first settlement in the area was Overan (Oh - Verr - Ann), which was settled around 100 AD, plus or minus 100 years, and has sense been abandoned and now rests at the bottom of the Gulf of Bothnia. Historical evidence has been discovered which suggests that in 352 AD a barbarian tribe invaded and destroyed the Overan Settlement. The survivors of this attack scattered and formed the tribes which would eventually cover the region. Until the 10th century, Asteria consisted mostly of a small set of tribes which occasionally interacted and shared the same language. This lasted until roughly 1096, when Isac the Great (Isac II) of the largest tribe united the local tribes through military conquests and trade agreements. The nation born under Isac the Great became known as the city-state of Solara. This city-state flourished until 1352, when the bubonic plague (or "Black Death") spread through the city and wiped out over 70% of the citizens. Until roughly 1600, a cycle of recovering from devestating plagues and then new ones appearing went on. In 1612, Marcus the Saint (Marcus III) came into power, during his reign Asteria flourished and great strides were made in the fields of medicine, science, engineering, and education which ultimatly led to lower death rates and longer lives within the Asterian population. Under Marcus's rule the House of Knowledge was formed. In 1687, Angor the Glorious (Angor II) came into power; under his reign Asteria exapanded to nearly it's modern size. As well, major social and economic changes occured and the War Council was formed. In 1893, Hankor the Mighty led a rebellion and captured the capital city of Asteria, Solara City. For a year he enforced a series of social, economic, and government reforms including but not excluding a new currency, establishing the Council of Nine (the nine superior members of the House of Knowledge), establishing the Grand Court, and much, much more. In 1894, Hankor and the War Council initiated war on a neighboring city-state, Frankenberg. By the 19th century Frankenberg was a secured part of Asteria and all unrest had settled down. In 2012, the Asterian military, under the rule of Christoph Worthington, established a nuclear program which continues to be in effect today. The main purpose of the program is to establish a stockpile of nuclear weapons to ensure the defense and security of Asteria and to ensure the Glory Land's will is enforced through all means possible. In 2016, Texar Monsk came into power; he continues to lead the Glory Land to current date. in October of 2048, a series of events lead Asteria to a period of Anarchy, Chaos, Death, Destruction... Asteria took no more than a year to return to it's strength and it is now that Asteria shall shine again as the glorious land it is. In October of 2049, Langover City became the new capital of Asteria to celebrate the regaining of order within Asteria. By November, the City was completely up and running. Category:Asteria Category:EOEP page